User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 24: Why the Naming Rule of Remnant Exists
I like this episode. It isn't action-packed, but it managed to tell me more than the previous three episodes COMBINED. Let's start with a heated debate between Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood. Especially Glynda and Ironwood. I'm really beginning to think they used to be former lovers and teammates. I think I'll ship them now. Hm, Goodwood? It's no Iron Crown, but it's up there. Cue Ruby, who makes an RTAA joke and was, surprisingly, not accused by Ironwood for shenanigans, in fact, it's the opposite. James, you sound like you're a cool guy Eh organizes armies and doesn't afraid of anything, so I'm gonna stop doubting you since you establish you're on the good side by praising Ruby. Then... Ruby starts slightly derping but not recognizing how CINDER BLOCKED THE EXACT SAME WAY SHE DID IN EPISODE 1. HELL IT WAS PROBABLY THE EXACT SAME ANIMATION. On the bright side, Glynda sorta realized that the bitch in the red dress may be our resident bandito. To be fair on these guys, Cinder may have a very recognizeable fiery fighting style to the audience, but there could be thousands of others doing the same thing she does. Ruby did say that Cinder didn't look like she was using her semblance. On the other hand of the smart spectrum though, Ruby automatically connects Cinder with Roman (Y'know, the series so far is referring to Roman as Torchwick, you think we're fucking it up by referring to him as Roman in the wiki?) so there's that. She demonstrates more clever tactics by pulling bullshit out that Cinder (actually Roman in Painting the Town..., if you remember Blake and Sun's antics with the WF) has some shit going on in the southeast, outside the kingdom. Hm... Ruby exits stage left, so Ironwood wants to be a Big Dick G and slam Cinder's operations with his army. I mean, Cinder just wrecked what looked like his upper tier guards... >_> Glynda is not amused of his shit. To cool things down, Ozpin suggests that they do the villain thing and wait for the la resistance to attack them first. Ironwood, not very patient in playing stealth games, is getting bored of not getting to use his army toys to wreck house. Ozpin is not having any of his shit either. Give the man his coffee. Meanwhile in RWBY's penthouse, the team discusses Ruby's action during DDI, and gets mail from Papa Xiao Long. Specifically, a dog. In a mail. That's a cylinder. Wat. Oh yeah, meet the very first non-Grimm animal in the series, Zwei. Holy crap, this thing is adorable. I also like the fact that they're milking the shit out of Blake's cat faunusness. And you thought "She does like tuna a lot..." was bad. Speaking of which, Zwei. Specifically, Zweisheit. Since Taiyang (Oh, right. Papa Xiao Long's name is Taiyang, which I still believe is just literally Yang Sr.) got bored of taking care of him, he sent 'em to Ruby and Yang. Alongside the dog food. Okay, Zwei popping out was random. Now a rain of dog food is just breaking suspension of disbelief. Then a can opener fell out. That pretty much pushed the joke too far it crosses the line of being hilarious again. While all that was happening, Blake is pretty much just not touching the floor. Cut to the Beacon Auditorium, where all first years, from all four kingdoms stand united, as Ozpin keeps reminding us in his speech- wait, Atlas's uniform... Huh... Well, I guess PC girl wasn't really important, as her outfit was just the Atlas uniform. That said, Ozpin's speech is actually pretty interesting. The naming rule of Remnant... became a thing because everyone is all like "Fuck you for shitting on our art, look, our children are our arts now!" As we all know, Ozpin is exempt from this trend, which is now likely due to his age. The trend likely started around his generation or... his parents didn't name him after a color because they're anti-art. Y'know, now that I think it, we never really seen Ozpin's le bored side for a while now have we? The last time we saw it was on Volume 1, during his first speech. Now he's more chill when talking to the first years. Speaking of first years, it's time for their first mission. As it's their first, they will be joined by a Guest Star party member. RWBY, being clever, hunts down the Southeast job offer... and is locked out since they still suck. Cue Ozpin ex Machina. I like how the "Ozpin knows everything" idea exists. Because apparently, Ozpin actually knows almost all of RWBY's antics. So it's not that far off from the truth. Since bending the rules is better than breaking it, he decides to let them go to a level 25 mission despite only being level 10. Eh, what could go wrong? Ah well, establishing that the Grimm are a threat is fine since at least RWBY can get a reality check. Which they so thoroughly need right now. Hey, Team CFVY is back! ...And now I'm having Attack on Titan flashbacks. Because they looked like they've seen some shit. Eh, they've been walking in the same plane of reality (hint: the opening) for at least two months now. I think I'll be jaded too if that happens. Also, Velvet! Gotta say, I fuckin' love her accent. It's more prominent here since this time she's talking normally, instead of being trolled by CRDL. Ruby, proceeds to give a rousing speech to the team... which falls short since they're going with Australian Oobleck. This is overall a fairly good episode. It doesn't have a fight scene, but it has a lot of worldbuilding. Some subtle, some obvious. Also, we've now known that the Naming Rule of Remnant isn't a rule. It's a trend. And likely, your OC's parents are following that trend as well. That's just my thoughts on this episode. What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts